


貂玹 民诺 东马《哪里来的男孩子娇里娇气》

by MaomoonX



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:34:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23037934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaomoonX/pseuds/MaomoonX
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 2





	貂玹 民诺 东马《哪里来的男孩子娇里娇气》

《哪里来的男孩子娇里娇气》又名《Ncity男女校合并实验班的日常》

cp分别是貂玹 民诺 东马

受方性转

金道英x郑栽萱

罗渽民x李蒂诺

李东赫x李马可

*慎

*ooc 

*再次强调，极其ooc

*无视掉现实中年龄的问题，just同级生设定

*Ncity一所百年女校由于资金问题要倒了，所以在考虑和附近的男校合并

*经过了一番周折，开设了半学期男女共学的实验班

*对的，我最近看了《对不起青春》

01

在见到从隔壁男校转来的这批学生后，李马可原本自我安慰着，稍微放缓一点点的神经开始再次紧绷了起来，她继续看着这生涩难懂的古老文章，在大脑里面寻找着关键词汇的释义，而旁边的氛围在下课铃声打响后并没有变回女校该有的氛围让她变得轻松自在。

此刻十分安静，像是有什么轻飘飘的东西掉落在地，也能一清二楚的氛围，在下课十分钟间居然还能保持了诡异的安静，在第三节课下课后，班上新来的男同学和女同学们才开始各自三三两两的聚在一起说着些什么，大家读着空气般小声说着话。

分明昨天先调过来的女孩子们，大家还自然地闹哄哄着，不舍得原本同班的学生，她们由于成绩优秀，并且被认为“具有自我管理能力，是不会被男孩子们干扰的那种乖学生”被调出原本的班级参与了这个半学期的实验班级。

“呀！听说我们学校要出大事了，校务处现在一个老师都不在，都聚在会议室开会呢？”

“居然？是我的诅咒灵验了吗？我明明只是赖床的时候，偷偷祈祷了学校被龙卷风刮走啊？”

“所以我们学校要合并了？和隔壁那个动物园一样的男校？那些男的还要来我们学校读书？哇，真的是疯了。”

“不行不行不行，这简直是不可理喻，怎么可以让这个事情发生呢？”

这种吵闹，李马可原本是非常讨厌的，因为很多时候太影响她学习了，但在此时不知为何有些想念。

李马可脑海里还记得不久前班上旁边的女孩子大声讨论着的话语，而现在她桌上的笔袋不知道为什么不见了，正想着去哪里呢？

望向教室前面的讲台后，李马可皱了皱眉头，此刻新转来的男校生正在那里笑着等她气冲冲地走过去抢回去一般。

然而李马可并没有那么有趣，应该说，她并不想在这个时候表现得“有趣”。

这小子的名字好像是叫什么来着的,早上自我介绍的时候她都正在翻看着上次考试的卷子，没有认真听，好像叫李东？

“我的名字叫李东赫,可以叫我东赫啊~东赫呀~东赫哟~”

哦，李东赫。

02

“听我的，女孩子都是喜欢可爱会撒娇的男孩。”

“我说听我的，男人还是要帅气又果敢一点才会被女孩子喜欢。”

金道英和罗渽民在李东赫和一群男同学面前争论着，他们正在走向隔壁女校的道路上，仿佛正在赶赴战场，有几个男孩子甚至有些紧张，无意识地同手同脚了起来。

“所以这就是你上次被拒绝的原因所在啊！”

“才不是！她说要参加数学竞赛不想分心来着！”

“这样说的女孩子，都会和别的男人交往的，唉，你果然还是幼稚，不懂女人的心。”

动物园一样的男校生们正在女校门口战战兢兢地走过，这原本是男校生口中的圣地，去一次就等于去过地狱的那种“圣地”。

男校和女校间总是有着一条看不见的交界，而如今他们正要踏过这道交界，前面轻易走过去的男同学还被叫回来，此刻他们正很有仪式感的再次以跨步的姿势跨进校门，后面赶来的男孩子还进行了一场短时间的立定跳远就撇过不谈了。

男孩子的日常，总是蠢蠢的快乐。

03

在大自然的世界里面，如果稍微对大自然的动物外形有过相关了解都会发现一个现象，雄性动物比雌性动物的漂亮太多了。

相比于人类而言，在动物世界中，雄性动物甚至比雌性动物更加在意外表，雄性动物例如狮子拥有长长的颈毛，公山羊的角和须毛，甚至是鸟类在人类养殖的环境也有撕扯纸片当成羽毛装饰自己的的情况。

原因是为了打败掉同类的竞争对手，得到更多的交配权，从而完成繁衍，由于自然界的繁衍主要取决于雌性的选择，为了保证后代的强壮和得到其他同类喜爱，优胜劣汰的情况下，慢慢雄性会比雌性好看特别多。

“然而我刚才那番话并没有嘲讽你长得太漂亮，所以拒绝你的意思，毕竟我们都是人类，但你的确在放学后就跑过来拉着我说什么喜欢不喜欢的有些让我不悦，这位同学，请你注意一点个人形象。”

又是女校门口附近常见的情况，周围的女校生都习以为常的经过，有些赶着去补习班的甚至看都不看一眼直接就经过。

但还是有一些看热闹不嫌事大的在一旁停下脚步，和同伴们交头接耳：「疯了吧，这个好帅的男的拉着我们学校的孩子在这附近表白。」

「完全没有一点浪漫的氛围嘛，那个是李蒂诺吧，我记得她上次数学竞赛超强。」

「啊，那个男的也是这次男女校合并的短期实验班的啊！疯了吧，转学第一天就和我们学校的女孩告白了？」

周围的声音并不轻，但此刻男孩并不能听见别人的话语，他紧紧盯着眼前的女孩，仿佛少看一眼也可惜一样把注意力都放在她的身上。

“到底是为什么！不能和娜娜交往呢？”

“我现在想以学习为重。”

“你上次拒绝我的时候也是这么说的！娜娜不是等你参加完数学竞赛才又表白了吗？”

周围的人听到了发出小小的起哄声，毕竟居然不是第一次告白。

“所以难道你就不会放弃吗？”

“不会~不会~娜娜绝对不会放弃的~”

呀！如果被我发现你没有好好学习，而和别的男人交往，你死定了哦！

正想说出这段话的罗渽民马上捂住嘴转变成撒娇的语气，他在大脑里努力回忆着金道英说过的：“听我的，女孩子都是喜欢可爱会撒娇的男孩。”

04

其实金道英并没有把这次转学当成多大的事情，他比其他孩子更早一点知道这个事情。

由于校董儿子的身份，他没有什么魅力，就有点钱能给他带来什么，他还是心知肚明的提早知道了，学校就要合并了。

不知道那个让他相当烦心，和他说分手只发了短信的女孩，是否还记得他呢？

相对于金道英自我介绍时说着自己的名字和希望大家好好相处的坦然自若，郑栽萱内心就不怎么平静了，她甚至有种偷偷摸出手机想在网上发帖《分手两周的前男友转来我们学校怎么办？》的心情。

“班长，李马可被新来的男孩子给缠住了怎么办？”

“我去看看。”

旁边的女同学和郑栽萱说着，郑栽萱听完后便走到讲台前。

“新来的叫李东赫是吧？别和她玩，和我玩玩呢？”

“啊？要和东赫玩吗？”

撒娇男子第一讲：要学会使用自己的名字来自称而更可爱些，李东赫并不是无师自通，他和他的好友罗渽民深刻研究过，只是他做不到和罗渽民那么不要脸，居然能自称娜娜。

即使在这么慌乱的场面之下，没有得到李马可的回应，旁边的班长郑栽萱居然上来先说话了，李东赫还是维持了撒娇男子的形象。

干得好啊！是个爷们！李东赫在心里默默的夸赞了自己。

而现在不远处的金道英便稳不住了，他正慢慢地也走过来，用不大不小，正好全班都能听到的声音说着。

“你说要和谁玩呢？我好像也没同意和你分手吧？”

05

原本诡异安静的班级这下子又沸腾了起来，虽然和以往相比多了某些不同之处，但李马可紧绷着的神经此刻倒舒缓了起来。

没有tbc ，不想接着写就这样end了。

End


End file.
